journeymanprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
c. BC 200000000 The Temporal Security Agency hides a Historical Log in a rock for future security. BC 199997682 ;6/11:Agent 5 arrives from 2318 and takes the Historical Log. BC 3500 ;6/1:Agent 6 is sent for a mission to Ur, Sumer BC 2500 ;6/1:Agent 6 is sent for a mission to Cnossus, Crete BC 1350 ;6/1:Agent 6 is sent for a mission to Tahiti BC 1262 *Elliot Sinclair arrives to Atlantis and witnesses its destruction. The Cyrollans devastate the island to destroy the Quo'thalas *Arthur transfers Agent 3 to Atlantis ;10/6:Agent 5 arrives to Atlantis and reunites with Arthur; he gets Agent 3's messages BC 700 ;6/1:Agent 6 is sent for a mission to Beijing, China 524 ;1/29:Agent 5 arrives to the El Dorado and witnesses a sky battle between the Cyrollans and the Quo'thalas. 1050 ;8/20:Agent 5 arrives on a mission to Chichen Itza 1199 Death of Richard I 1203 ;October:Philip Augustus beings siege of Château Gaillard 1204 ;3/6:Agent 5 arrives on a mission to Château Gaillard 1219 ;4/14:Agent 5 arrives to Shangri La to seek the Legacy of Time. ;4/15:Agent 5 arrives to devastated Shangri La looking for Agent 3 and witnesses Cyrollans. 1482 Leonardo da Vinci comes to the employ of Duke Ludovico Sforza of Milan as military architect and engineer. 1488 ;12/1:Agent 5 arrives on a mission to Da Vinci Studio 1489 da Vinci leaves the employ of Sforza 1787 ;6/1:Agent 10 arrives on a mission to Independence Hall, Philadelphia 1865 ;4/9:Agent 3 arrives on a mission to Appomattox Courthouse 1944 ;4/26:Agent 3 arrives on a mission to Auschwitz 1945 ;8/6:Agent 3 arrives on a mission to Hiroshima 1989 ;11/9:Agent 10 is sent on a mission to East Berlin 1996 Geno Andrewss hit video A Reason To Go On 2015 An excavation in a condemned Château of a French Baron of the World War II uncovers Richard I's Sword. 2019 ;3/11:Agent 3 arrives on a mission to investigate the Terrorist Massacres 2027 During an archaeological dig within a previously undiscovered cavern below the pyramid known as the High Priest's Grave in Chichén Itzá, the Mayan Coffer is discovered. c. 2100 Terrible nuclear wars leave only one quarter of the planet habitable. The survivors rebuild civilization, forging lasting peace with the World Senate. 2112 ;2/2:World Senate Convenes ;5/10:Agent 10 is sent to Ghorbestan on a mission ;5/15: A meeting at Norad VI leads to the unification of the world. Ghorbestan accepts the terms of the world unification treaty. 2117 Τhe world is united and peace prevails thenceforth 2185 ;7/3: An alien ship passes near Morimoto Colony on Mars. 2203 An important meeting in the Halls of Ministry ;2/16:Agent 10 is sent to the Halls of Ministry in a mission. 2247 A meteor shower damages Amarax and Kenneth Farnstein is lost ;1/26:Agent 5 is sent to investigate the Amarax. 2282 A salvage vessel cruising Saturn for derelict ice mining platforms discovers Amarax. Several sculptures, like "Self Awareness" are salvaged. 2292 Birth of Allan Carver 2293 Birth of Gage Blackwoo 2294 Birth of [[Michelle Visard and Roger O'Rourke 2296 Birth of Tamara Walsh and Neil Geddy 2299 Birth of Marcus Warner 2300 ;1/1:Dedication of Caldoria, the first of the skybourne cities. Birth of Silene Flores 2301 Birth o Vladich Yasignova 2302 Birth of Gail Yakamura 2307 ;7/5: Elliot Sinclair discovers Smart Alloys 2308 ;6/11: The Cyrollan arrive above Caldoria and invite Earth to enter the Symbiotry of Peaceful Beings ;11/11: Elliot Sinclair discovers Morphing 2309 ;2/8:Neil Geddy earns black belt in Karate ;11/30:Elliot Sinclair discovers Time Bending 2310 ;1/17:Scientific rally in the World Science Center. Elliot Sinclair poses his objections, but Enrique Castillo is instrumental to a positive decision. ;2/11:Michelle Visard earns a black belt in Karate. ;6/15:Geddy graduates high school 2311 :The government contracts Sinclair to build Pegasus, a full-scale operational time machine. ;2/1:Tamara Walsh is employed as receptionist to the World Science Center ;6/22:Gage Blackwood graduates from the University of Melbourne with a master's degree in world history with honors. ;6/25:Blackwood graduates at the top of his class from the Special Forces Training Academy. ;6/29:Allan Carver graduates University of Stockholm with master's degree in cultural anthropology ;6/30:He becomes the director of Tactical Teams for the Crime Intervention Commission. ;7/11:Carver is employed as assistant to prominent cultural anthropologist 2312 ;4/11:Geddy earns black belt in Judo ;6/27:Geddy graduates prep-school ;11/1:Carver leaves employment as cultural anthropologist ;11/18:Carver attends academy 2313 ;1/19: Visard wins first place in the NIT intercollegiate gravball competition. ;4/4:Visard earns a black belt in Aikido. ;6/25:Blackwood graduates Special Forces Training Academy top of class ;6/30:Blackwood becomes Director of Tactical Teams for the CIC ;7/10:Walsh leaves the World Science Center ;11/1;Geddy begins studying under martial arts masters. 2315 ;3/1:Visard is hired by the Temporal Protectorate as Agent 3 ;3/12:Blackwood is transferred from the Tactical Teams to the Temporal Security Annex of the CIC as Agent 5. ;6/9: Visard graduates magna cum laude from Columbia University with a Ph.D. in pre-unification theory and a B.A. in social psychology. ;6/15:Silene Flores graduates Boulder Prep School ;6/25:Carver graduates top of class Special Forces Training Academy ;7/1:Flores is employed as tour guide for rafting excursions :Carver is hired onto Temporal Protectorate ;8/15:Dr. Elliot Sinclair creates the Pegasus Device. World Senate orders the dismantling and moves it to the newly formed Temporal Security Agency (TSA), rebuilt within a secret complex to forever guard the time stream. (possible mistake since Visard and Blackwood are already hired since March) ;12/15:Vladich Yasignova graduates high school 2316 ;5/29:Marcus Warner graduates Southwest College with BA degree in criminal law and minor in business ;6/20:Roger O'Rourke graduates Caldoria University with PhD in cultural anthropology and BA in ancient history ;8/1:O'Rourke is employed as exhibit coordinator Smithsonian Institution ;9/12:Walsh is employed as teacher's assistant in the Harvard University ;10/1:Warner operates private investigation firm 2317 ;6/24:Yasignova graduates special forces training academy ;9/1:Yasignova is employed by CIC tactical command unit 2318 ;4/8:Marcus leaves his firm ;5/1:Warner is employed by CIC criminal investigation unit ;6/11:Events of Journeyman Project. Cyrollans return for Earth's decision regarding the Symbiotry proposal :Rips are corrected and Elliot Sinclair is arrested by Agent 5 ;9/15:Flores quits her job as a tour guide ;10/1:Flores is employed as mountain/rescue ranger ;11/8:Agent 5 receives the Paragon Medal for his performance in the line of duty ;12/17:Agent 5 is promoted to the rank of Captain of the Temporal Protectorate. 2319 Arrival of Agent 5 from 2329, requesting the help of his former self to clear his name. Soon after Agent 8 arrives and arrests him. ;3/7:Yasignova receives Golden Star for exceptional performance ;6/26:Walsh graduates Harvard, on honor roll and dean's list, PhDs in post-unification history and political science ;8/1:Walsh is employed as professor of history Columbia University ;12/6:Geddy ends his studies under martial arts masters, attaining rank of master in kendo, karate and judo 2320 ;4/24:Geddy begins to own and operate a martial arts training school ;1/22:Flores receives commendation for dangerous cluff rescue 2321 ;9/1:Flores quits her job as a ranger ;10/21:Yasignova receives second Golden Star ;11/8:Yasignova leaves tactical command unit and is transfered to Temporal Protectorate 2322 *Preservation Act ;6/18:Gail Yakamura graduates with honors from Oxford University with PhD in social psychology and master's degree in world history ;12/1:O'Rourke is promoted to curator of historic exhibits 2323 ;4/19:Warner is promoted to captain ;6/25:Flores graduates Special Forces Training Academy with honorable mention ;7/1:Flores is hired onto Temporal Protectorate ;10/15:Geddy leaves his training school ;11/1:Geddy is hired onto Temporal Protectorate 2324 ;6/25:Yakamura graduates Special Forces Training Academy ;7/1:Yakamura is employed by CIC as criminal psychologist ;7/31:Warren leaves criminal investigation unit ;8/1:Warner is trasfered to Temporal Protectorate 2325 ;6/26:Walsh leaves Columbia University ;7/1:Agent 5 is chosen to form and head the Deep Time Unit ;7/15:Agent 3 is transferred to the Deep Time Unit. :O'Rourke leaves the Smithsonian Institution ;August:Pegasus is dismantled ;8/1:O'Rourke is hired onto Deep Time Unit ;8/14:Walsh is hired onto Deep Time Unit as Agent 10 ;11/26:Yakamura completes training in jujitsu 2327 ;3/1:Yakamura is transferred to Temporal Protectorate ;7/10:Yakamura leaves the CIC 2329 ;7/28:Agent 5 reports strange experience during time travel ;8/15:Agent 5 returns from a mission to Amarax ;9/1:Agent 5 is sent to Château Gaillard ;9/6:Agent 5 reports more a ghost image of his JumpSuit *Agent 5 spends his day off in Tahiti when Agent 2, Agent 3 and Agent 7 come to apprehend him. He is brought to the United Ministry Complex and then released to house arrest. ;9/15:Gage Blackwood is put on trial for crimes against history. He escapes custody temporarily in order to travel to 2319 and request help from his former self. He then returns and stands trial :Agent 5 thwarts a plot to frame him, masterminded by a Agent 3 who threatened to betray the secrets of time travel to the Krynn. Arthur created a virus causing a malfunction to Agent 3's JumpSuit. ;10/24:Agent 3 is declared dead after a month of exhaustive searches by the TSA ;9/6:Having visited Atlantis, El Dorado and Shangri La, Agent 5 finds Agent 3 at Vega Thalon prison and talks to sick Sinclair about the aliens ;11/6:Elliot Sinclair dies at Vega Thalon prison. :The Symbiotry demands that Earth surrenders control of its time-travel technology and TSA shuts down. The Quo'thalas has amassed a fleet of warships and returned to claim the Legacy of Time.